South Dakota
by Geeksam311
Summary: Deanna!Dean and Castiella!Castiel...High School Au where Deanna and Sam are adopted by Bobby and have to move to South Dakota because John Winchester died in the marines. Deanna has problems accepting herself and has internalized homophobia. This fic is centered around how she deals with her new surroundings and coming out to herself and her family.


Story: South Dakota

Chapter: Home

AN: There is far too little gender bent Destiel and as far as I know none are high school aus. This for me a problem because gender bended Dean is my favorite character ever. Deanna is fantastic. Therefore I am taking time to write this.

Summary: John is a marine who dies overseas so instead of moving from base to base Deanna and Sam go live with their godfather Bobby in South Dakota. Deanna liked moving because then she didn't have to get serious with any of her 'boyfriends' because she would have to move. But staying in one place makes complications for this. And her closet is even harder to keep when she falls hard for mysterious Castiella. What will she do when her veneer disintegrates around her? Read and find out.

Shipping: Gender bended Destiel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural if I did Destiel would do more then have a lot of eye sex.

Word Count: 2,337

* * *

Deanna Winchester had always known she liked women. It was never something she questioned. Guys just never really did it for her. But she was careful not to say anything that would give her away. Only freaks dated their own sex and she wasn't a freak, she would reassure herself every time it became too apparent. So she dated dudes, but it was just dating, and really, they were just props. Kiss here; touch there, sometimes even sex; nothing more though. But, she was a military brat. She never had to stay long enough in any given place for that to be a problem. Her brother Sam hated it, but she was rather pleased with their predicament. Though, it was all about to change.

John had been on tour again in Afghanistan at the time, so they were under ward of the government to watch them until their father came home. But news came back to the base they were staying at. Their father had died overseas. An officer was coming within a few days to bring his remains for burial. Their godfather, Bobby Singer, had come down from South Dakota for the funeral. It was a very official funeral. A lot of men came out to honor their fallen brother in arms. But there wasn't a priest. John wasn't a religious man. It was just a burial. His commanding officer talked about his valor and a few men from his unit shared unmemorable antidotes of John. Two men placed a flag on his coffin and they buried the remains. Most men left during this time. But the two Winchesters stood somber faced as the men buried their father. A thirteen year old Sam started crying into his hands but Deanna squared her jaw. Emotions were a sign of weakness, she thought to herself. But one mutinous tear leaked out of her left eye. Her father was her hero, her ideal. He taught her how to protect her Sammy. Hell, he taught her how to protect herself. When they sealed up the ground Bobby place a hand on her back and whispered, "Come on kid. It's time to go get your brother; I'll meet you in the car." Deanna nodded and went to go get Sam. She slung an arm around him and they walked to Bobby's car. They needed to go back to the base and finish packing.

No more moving from base to base for her and Sam, just one last big one. The two Winchesters had one last big move to Bobby's. The old ex-soldier had adopted them the moment he could, without a second thought. Bobby had been there for John when his wife had died and he sure as hell would be there for his godchildren when John himself left this godforsaken green earth. Weird as it sounds, he loved those kids like his own.

~A few weeks later in South Dakota~

"Wake up you idgit! School's today." Bobby yelled from the door of Deanna's new room. They had made it alright to South Dakota. By now their sparse belongings were unpacked and with the addition of the new things Bobby had bought them their rooms were decorated to their liking. Sam awoke an hour ago and was already done getting ready. He was seated at kitchen table picking apart his schedule with a map of their new school. Deanna rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up and stretched. She wore dad's old t-shirt to bed that night. It made her feel safe even if she wouldn't admit it. Though, right now it was riding up and her panties and stomach were exposed. Bobby cleared his throat. Deanna looked down and smirked while pulling down her shirt.

"Like what you see Bobby?" She asked cheekily.

"You're gorgeous." He said with sarcasm. "Now get your behind in the shower so you're not late for your first day of school." She nodded and headed to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she was back in her room rooting through her closet for something to wear. She settled on a tight fitting military t-shirt which shows an ample amount of cleavage and a pair of skinny jeans. She put her hair up in a pony tail and walked down to the kitchen a half an hour from when Bobby told her to wake up. Bobby raised an eye brow at her.

"Aren't girls supposed to take forever to get ready in the morning? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm slightly confused here."

"They are. My sister isn't a real girl she just looks like one." Sam said before getting hit in the back of the head by Deanna.

"I am a real girl I just run on a military schedule is all. I'll grow out of it and be a real teenage girl Sammy, just you wait." She said while eye twinkling thinking to herself that she'd rather not. Dad expected her to run efficient and that is how she was no, room to change.

"Sammy you eat yet?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah and stop calling me Sammy, D. I'm not some chubby twelve year old girl." He retorted.

"Good and you'll always be Sammy get over it." She said while grabbing an apple and going to get her book bag ready. When they were about to leave the door Booby stopped Deanna.

"Take this it's a note your school sent. You need to see your guidance councilor first thing to get your new schedule." Bobby handed her a note which she stuck in the pocket of John's leather jacket which she wore too big around her small shoulders.

The sibling then proceeded to get into the Impala which was passed on to her when she was old enough to drive. Deanna dropped Sam off at the middle school and then drove herself to the high school while Metallica was the soundtrack of her morning. Upon arriving to the high school her 'baby' got some stares. She just walked out of the car and straight to the guidance office ignoring the obvious eyes on her. She found it right next to the front office. Inside the office was a man dressed in a suit with slicked back graying hair and a pair of nerdy black box frame glasses.

"Um…(she looked down at her paper) Mr. Corbs?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm guessing you are Miss. Winchester?" The man in the suit asked back.

"Yeah, my god father told me I was getting a new schedule." She answered.

"Why yes your scores from those AP tests were amazing your guardian must be very proud."

She blinked confused for a minute then remember. Bobby had said she had to take some mandatory tests because of the difference in school zones. 'Shit that lying son of a bit-'her thoughts were cut off by Mr. Corbs.

"Are you alright Miss. Winchester?" he asked looking worried.

"Oh I'm fine, its nothing. Bobby just neglected to tell me what the tests were for. May I have my new schedule so I won't be so late to my first class?" She answered thinking to herself that she would just kill Bobby later.

"Sure." He said still looking worried but handed her the schedule. She took the piece of paper and headed to the first class on the list, A 211 AP English 11. She looked down at her root her way there. Deanna managed to step into class right before the bell rang and stood awkwardly at the door. Her new classmates stared dumbly at her. The teacher was a plump woman in her early thirties with a stylized black bob. She was rooting through some papers on her cluttered desk causing the big bangles on her wrists clang together loudly. Deana cleared her throat bringing the teachers attention to her.

"Ah, you must be our new victim." She said with a grin. "Please take your seat behind Castiella there." She pointed to a girl in the back row.

Castiella was beautiful. She had wide bright blue eyes and coral pink lips. Her skin was the color of an antique cameo and her curly black hair cascaded in a roll down her bare back. She was wearing a modest sundress that came down to her knee. As Deanna looked at Castiella her heart pound as she felt hot. _Stop_, she reprimanded herself. _You are not a freak. You are not a freak. You are not a freak. What would dad say?_ She took in a deep breath and lowered herself into the seat. Her new teacher went back to searching through her desk for the attendance sheet. Upon finding it she started roll call. She finishes swiftly and moves on to Deanna.

"Girl in the army t-shirt, what is your name?" She asked.

"Deanna Winchester, maim." Deanna answers catching her hand in time so she wouldn't salute. That would make people think she was a weird.

"Where are you from and what brings you here to Central High?" The teacher questioned.

"I'm from Kansas and I'm here because my godfather happens to live in South Dakota." Deanna said giving the minimum answer she could she didn't feel like explaining her life story to these people.

"Well, welcome to South Dakota then. I'm Miss Starbright." Miss Starbright smiled wide. "Why don't you retrieve a Slaughterhouse Five book from the back counter, so we may get to today's lesson?" Deanna got up and retrieved the book from the back it was one of her favorites.

"You'll have to read up chapter five for homework but you might be able to get a good chunk read in the library now. You need to go there while we discuss the latest chapter your classmates read for homework." The teacher said. Deanna shook her head.

"Maim, I don't really think that would be necessary. I've read this book at my previous school. I could join the discussion of the chapter." She said wanted to stay in the room mainly due to the fact that she hadn't the slightest clue where the library was, but subconsciously due the fact that she wanted to stare at the girl in front of her. Ms. Starbright looked skeptical.

"Okay if you read it already, who is the protagonist?" She asked.

"Billy Pilgrim." Dean promptly replied.

"What was the name of his the girl he lived with when in the Tralfamadorian zoo?" She prompted with a smirk.

"Montana," Deanna supplied with a sigh.

"What is the city that is burned?"

"Dresden."

"Fine you actually do know your stuff. You may stay. Class lets pair off for discussions." She said dismissively as she turned around facing her desk. Then with the flick of her hand she said as if it was an afterthought, "Oh and Deanna you're with Castiella since she has read ahead." With this the teacher returned to her desk picked up a large novel and proceeded to read. Deanna wasn't sure what to do. She sat there frozen for a moment trying to figure out whether this was a gift or a curse.

"Um…Deanna is it?" In her daze Deanna hadn't realized that Castiella had turned her desk around and was facing her.

"Apparently, and you are Castiella. You know that is a mouthful. Cas is much more manageable." Deanna said trying to play off cool to squash her embarrassment.

"Cas?" She repeated cocking her head to the side adorably.

"You don't mind do you?" Deanna asked trying to be more polite and less bitchy.

"No, I sort of like it. So did your old school really cover this book?" Cas asked genuinely curious. Deanna squirmed in her seat.

"Um…well, no." Deanna said honestly.

"Then how did you know it so well?" Castiella asked.

"The men back at the base made me read it when I was younger. There was a bunch of activities at the base. Sometimes we would read books. Slaughterhouse-Five was one of my favorites. I love Vonnegut's work. It's just so real and raw. You know?" Deanna said getting more and more passion as she went.

"Hmmm, my brother Michael is a fan of Vonnegut too. I can't say I share his and your love of it. As far as classics go I hold more allegiance with Alexander Dumas' Count of Monte Cristo. It shows the true end of human nature and shows how someone who could have lost everything rises against the odds reclaim his old life as well as getting the justice for all of the atrocities committed against him." Deanna made a mental note to get Bobby to pick the book up for her to read.

The rest of class flew by. Throughout the day she found out that Castiella was present in every single one of her AP Classes and in her elective and Gym. She had chosen art for her elective, Deanna was always good at sketching.

At lunch, Cas invited Deanna to sit with her friends and siblings. Cas had a twin named Jimmy, a younger sister named Anna, and a bunch of older brothers: Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael. At the table was a Balthazar, Meg, Ruby, Lilith, Eve, Bella, Jo, and Crowley. Cas had explained that Meg, Ruby, Lilith, Eve and Crowley were all related. And that Crowley and Eve hadn't spoken since he accidentally killed her cat with his car. Lilith, Eve, Lucifer, and Michael were Seniors; Anna, Gabriel, and Crowley were Juniors; Balthazar, Jo, and Ruby were sophomores like Deanna and Cas; and Meg and Bella were freshmen. Deanna fit effortlessly into this mix. Jo and her found out they had a lot in common including the fact that their fathers had been in the same marine unit. Anna and Deanna also hit it off.

When the school day had ended she picked up Sammy from middle school with a smile lighting up her face. For the first time in a while she had thought that she could actually find a home here.


End file.
